With the development of mobile communication technologies, Apple Inc introduced the Micro SIM (Micro Subscriber Identity Module) card on its end products, and currently more and more manufacturers are following up and using the Micro SIM card.
The Micro SIM card is completely incompatible with the size of the currently most commonly used SIM (subscriber identity module) cards. There are a lot of inconveniences when the user encounters a situation in which the card in use needs to be changed.